Leave Out All The Rest
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: 03/05 slight crossover. All things that begin come to an end, to begin again. Deathfic.


Author's Note: Just a short piece, trying to get back in the mood and rhythm for writing on my longer ones. Sad, and more than a little bit haunted. Also, a tad crossovery at the end. This fic struck me and wouldn't go away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, otherwise Wizardmon would have survived, found himself a Chosen, and have a righteous and kickass digivolution line. Suing me won't gain you a penny, so don't bother.

Leave Out All The Rest

By: BlackLadyCharon

_Time flows like a river, and history repeats._

No one can stop Time, it delivers us all equally to the same end. You can't close your eyes and cover your ears.*

Renamon wasn't sure who had said that first. Or even where she had heard it. But it was true. No being could stem the flow of time. Not even the God digimon who held so much power over the others. At that time, Renamon wished she had the power to do so. To stop, no to turn back time. To erase seventy years of existence, and bring back everything. The dead, the dying, everything. To change what was inevitable for someone born human.

Nonaka Ruki was dying.

"Renamon?" Ruki's voice was a frail whisper, the strength and power it once held lost as Anubimon's minions slowly but surely crept closer, squeezing the life out of one who had once stood proud and tall. One who was half of all that Renamon was.

"Yes, Ruki?" A hacking, wet cough answered her question. Time was running out so quickly now, down to the final grains in the hourglass of her Tamer's life.

"I want to go to the park." Renamon's ears stood up in surprise. Surely her Tamer jested? This was no time to expose her to cold and darkness. Ruki deserved to pass in comfort, like Takato had. Like Ryo had. Like Jenrya never would. But she couldn't deny her Tamer. It was not her nature.

"As you wish." Renamon bent and picked up the frail form, blankets and all. So light, lighter then Ruki had been as a teen. Renamon had carried her Tamer many a time. Through battles, through life, through everything she could. And now it was like hefting a husk, as Ruki's body had eaten most of it's life force and mass trying to stay alive a few more years, months, weeks, days.

Renamon flitted her way to the park, coming to rest outside the shed Guilmon had once lived in. Until Takato had died unexpectedly of a heart attack, and the viral Child had disappeared as if he had never existed. Renamon laid Ruki down, looking up at the moon as it hung full and shining, grief unspoken. Better, far better would it have been to go down younger and faster and fighting. Jenrya had done so, offering his life to defeat Lilithmon, the Demon Lord of Lust. Terriermon had not come alive from the fight either, SaintGalgomon destroyed, a battered smoking husk that had dispersed into data at a touch of Dukemon's hands.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you." Ruki's voice was sad, wistful. Renamon replied.

"That is how it must be."

"If we were Sakuyamon…" Renamon shook her head.

"You know what Yamaki said. Your body wouldn't survive the stress, and we'd never be able to maintain the merge. In the end, you'd still die." And I'll still be left alone, was the unspoken sentiment. Silence reigned again, broken by increasingly wracking coughing fits from Ruki. Suddenly, the old woman grabbed Renamon's paw, lavender eyes boring into hers.

"Promise me, Renamon. Promise me you'll take another Tamer someday." Renamon almost startled. It was madness, what Ruki asked. Tamer had only one Digimon, Digimon only one Tamer. Still, it did no harm to ease Ruki's mind.

"I promise, Ruki." Ruki smiled, and then her eyes went blank as a spasm wracked her body. The life in them flickered, and went out, and Renamon knew nothing.

Nothing, until she stood in a room, watching a blonde haired boy. It was there, faintly, in his blood. Ruki's scent, Ruki's lightly code laced DNA running in his veins from the mother his father's family despised. Renamon ignored the tall man with the Kudamon wrapped around his neck, reaching out and touching the strange D'Ark the boy held.

"You summoned me, Tamer Child?" The boy looked shocked at her audacity, then smiled. He looked like Ruki when he did so, and Renamon's heart tore sharply.

"I did. I am Touma S. Norstein, and you are?" Renamon shrugged, but answered him.

"Renamon."

Time that flows, hold your course.

Time flows like a river, and history repeats.

FIN

An odd little piece, and totally AU, as it renders most of Savers royally skewed if I were to take the idea and run with it.

'No one can stop Time, it delivers us all equally to the same end. You can't close your eyes and cover your ears.' --- From the game Persona 3, spoken by Pharos, the Child form of the Death Arcana.

Please Review. Even flames are welcome, they amuse me that feces flinging troglodytes like that think they can make me stop writing.


End file.
